RYFUBA
"Do I '''have' to catch them all?"'' - RYFUBA when receiving the Pokédex RYFUBA (pronounced "REE-FOO-BAH") is the main protagonist of Team Four Star's Pokémon Platinum NUZLOCKE. An isolated 12-year-old kid on debt that was stranded, finding himself in boring ol Twinleaf Town (a cult town where everyone is forced to love Pokemon) is passive-aggressively forced by DROKUMA, Professor Rowan, and Dawn, to catch and learn to love his Pokemon. RYFUBA breaks free and takes on his challenge traveling the world in the Sinnoh Region, raisin' hell with his happy, excitable, and also pyromaniac Piplup partner RAISIN and his royal servants/court the Grapes of Wrath of House RAISIN. Appearance RYFUBA wears a red beret with the Four-Star Dragon Ball on it covering his Light-Blue hair (you gotta have Blue hair), blue eyes, a blue jacket, red shirt, white scarf, black pants along with red and black tennis shoes, and a white and blue backpack. He wears a Pokétch watch which he jokingly uses the calculator to spell things like "BOOB" and "BOOBIEZ", or uses the Pedo-Meter to keep track of his every step. RYFUBA's face looks like a generic anime protagonist. His height is 4'8 and his weight is 88.3 pounds which according to BMI makes him a healthy boy. Personality RYFUBA being chill and soft-spoken typically talks with a quiet to normal pitch voice, having no understanding of the world outside of Twinleaf Town and seeing the world as disappointing, he exhibits an introverted, sceptical, paranoid, passive, and careless attitude and would rather stay put in his house (either using his PC to look at Poké Sluts.com (but forgets to delete his search history), or play his Wii) rather then be bothered with people like his raging demonic Akuma-faced best friend/rival/villain DROKUMA (whose mom drank coffee when she was pregnant and failingly tried to calm him down with Ritalin and Adderall and his dad Palmer weighing in at 3,100 pounds had an influence on him to be so energetic and avoid his dad's overly obese and risk of heart disease fate) who is always fining him ¢10,000,000, screaming about his little boy parts, and having the opposite personality of the more kind, polite, cautious, well-mannered, patient, quiet, and rational RYFUBA, or the Yandere Dawn acting as RYFUBA's dark reflection. In battle he seems to have quite the serious, commanding, and tactical presence (similar to LAKIGR) like he means business, since he is able to make RAISIN perform multiple critical hits. He doesn't actually like Pokemon (perhaps he secretly does after all despite his apathy towards them, but he is embarrassed to admit it as he puts it in his journal) preferring other interests, he was forced to catch them and even learn to love them. A month after receiving RAISIN from Professor Rowan, at home RYFUBA still lacked empathy for him and didn't know what to do with him. RYFUBA is naturally very laid-back, a but a bit pessimistic but also the Voice of Reason, in contrast to the likes of Larenti who was less reluctant and instead rather frequently exhausted, a tad dejected, blunt, and apathetic. RYFUBA appears to be a Poké Flat-Earther stating that "Legendary" Pokemon don't exist and they are just hallucinations... according to his Pedo-Meter doors don't exist. RYFUBA's fishing talents are confident but also delicate (like the best lovers, too bad the TV stations didn't get a release form to air the footage). RYFUBA acts the sane straight-man who means business that reacts to the wacky events happening in this insane world. Unfortunately for him, the much younger RAISIN seems to have taken charge (RAISIN is a bad boss), treating RYFUBA as his slave and Butt-Monkey (being the Freeza/Vegeta to RYFUBA's Future Trunks) and forces him to carry him and his throne on his back and/or cart him around in a rickshaw (this makes RYFUBA want to play all the new games on his Wii). Other times the very passionate RAISIN is the one dragging a sleeping RYFUBA who lacks ambition and is more of a drifter. RYFUBA leaves his opponents "RYFUBARED"... and soils DROKUMA's bed... At least he delivered DROKUMA's inhaler, meds, and diapers to him or else DROKUMA would die. RYFUBA apparently bashes the union, and warns the journalists when they asked what he thought about the Pedo-Meter, with his phrase "GOTCHA". He also doesn't like the "Stranger Danger" Clowns from the Pokétch Company. He is a Conspiracy Theorist who believes that the government and cooperations are corrupt while they also lie to the people, he states that the media is sham. RYFUBA hates Trainer Battles, he's really not thrilled with the fact that just making eye contact means he's stuck in a trainer battle so he hides his eyes with either his beret or his scarf. Especially when the battle starts while he's in a restaurant bathroom and his burger (a burger made from the meat of the animal he shot with his gun) is waiting in the dining area. Family Johanna: RYFUBA's mom, she kicked her son out of the house so she could have her date with someone she met. Team RYFUBA's team members are royal servants/court called the Grapes of Wrath with RAISIN as royalty/the prince/the emperor of House RAISIN, known for performing multiple Critical Hits. The members are meant to cover for each other's weaknesses. RAISIN♂: (Starter, also known as the royal RAISIN CRITZ (which also the name of his band) and the great Critical-Hit Lord RAISIN, Prince of all Penguins, RYFUBA's Prinplup that he received as Piplup from the beginning, named after Grape-kun (R.I.P.), from the sweet adorable cold dead-eyed baby penguin of the team to the noble bratty pompous snobby petty aristocratic egotistical slightly tyrannical prince that is above it all that he rarely puts up actual effort, so happy excitable rash brash pyromaniac and owns a cigarette lighter for burning people to the ground, known for RAISIN' HELL, name is another word for Cocain and an alternate reading of "Rei-sen", foil to RYFUBA (being the Freeza/Vegeta to RYFUBA's Future Trunks) similar to DROKUMA, likes raisins Raisin Bran and other Pokétreats like Dank Poffins, sees RYFUBA as his slave and his teammates as his royal servants, RAISIN is the true Boss/Trainer that sits on his throne having RYFUBA carry the throne on his back and/or cart him around in a rickshaw while his teammates guard him (all of them except CLEO do it unconditionally), wears sunglasses spiked cuffs has a collar with an R for RAISIN on it a feathery cape and an electric guitar, also wears Regal Garb and Crown (both with the sigil of House RAISIN) along with white puffs on his head a black mustache and yellow puff covering his crotch, blows Raspberries to use his Bubble/Bubble Beam attack (sometimes by also using his giant Regal Bubble Wand/Sceptor it has the sigil of House RAISIN), shota protagonist, likes CLEO, likes telling dark jokes sexual innuendos and doing Stand-Up Routines, scared of DAGÉR because she tried to eat him, made a necklace out of discarded Pokéballs and treats the necklace like a trophy, Special Move: Halloween Disappointment, never takes a whiz in bathrooms only outside (Water Sport)) Type: Water Item: Quick Claw Ability: Torrent DAGÉR♀: (RYFUBA's Bidoof, beautiful femme fatale, a Little Lady Beaverly Hills Plump Mouse, tall muscular body builder in a string black bikini Ms. Poké Olympia, sometimes wears a trench coat a tie and a bent fedora making her look like a secret agent, smokes a cigar, seeks justice for all of the Bidoof discrimination and mockery... until she was mind-wiped by the Pokéball, has a French accent, Sassy attitude, a rapper, tried to eat RAISIN) Type: Normal CLEO♀: (RYFUBA's Shinx, named after Cleopatra since she's seemingly based off a lynx a sphinx and a lion, a noble and royal Shinx, proud of her fine pelt, wears Cleopatra's hair attire and make-up, wears wool socks to use rub and Charge/conduct static electricity, a Sassy Cat-Girl that is full of herself, Valley Girl, Yandere yet also the innocent baby of the team, really loves RAISIN and wants to be his princess/queen/empress, hates girls even if they so much as look at RAISIN, calls the other girls "batches", apart from being obsessed with RAISIN she also desperately seeks approval from RYFUBA) Type: Electric Ability: Rivalry Gilly♀: (RYFUBA's Magikarp, Proper Classy Lady, named after the director of the oscar-winning Shape of Water Guillermo del Toro, wants to live up to WANDA's legacy) TRAKTORR♂: (RYFUBA's Staravia that he caught as a Starly, RAISIN's bird rival and now his royal assassin/enforcer (unconditionally), part of a Metal Band (his first song is John Deer but it has a "q" in it), name is a reference to non-avian raptors, wears Metal Band black hair attire including a Geodude shirt spiked cuffs a chain wallet and a Metal Guitar similar to Roman Reigns, Southern Accent, wears a Green Redneck Tractor Hat with the word "John Deer" on it (look at his Tractor Hat), owns a tractor, mows down everything in his path) Type: Normal/Flying Ability: Keen Eye PING♀: (RYFUBA's Zubat, name is reference to Mulan and the song "Reflections" since Zubat can see with solar reflections, Mulan's alias while posing as a man was "Fa Ping", and ping happens to be onomatopoeia for the sound produced by a radar, which functions in a manner reminiscent of bat echolocation, and PING having the potential to be like MANCROBAT, blind (and clearly hasn't watched Daredevil, has very skinny bones, provides free Wi-Fi, wears an outfit identical to Mulan's Fa Ping alter ego) Quotes "I SERIOUSLY LOVE POKEMON! I PROMISE!!!" '- A wailing RYFUBA after he gets pinned down by Professor Rowan's suplex wringing his arm, twisting him into an axe-handle.'' CLEO: in blood "Did I do good, dad?" RYFUBA: resigned "Mother fucker... eyes JESUS... I don't even want to be here today. The fucking professor wouldn't accept no for a goddamn answer. I wanna be at home playing my Wii! I got this Wii for my birthday, and I can't even use it, I've gotta go on the road." '- RYFUBA after CLEO kills a Psyduck.'' Trivia *RYFUBA's name (aside from sounding like he is from a foreign region of many dialects) sounds very similar to the Mafuba technique from Dragon Ball, which involves the same actions he performs to capture other Pokemon and shouting "RYFUBA!!!!" (it has also been pointed out by fans that his name could roughly translate to "Dragon Containment Wave"). *RYFUBA's Light-Blue hair and eyes are inspired by his mom Johanna's blue hair and eyes, as well as the color scheme of his Piplup partner RAISIN. *The Four-Star Dragon Ball on RYFUBA's hat besides referencing Team Four Star also references his name since part of "RYFUBA" means "Dragon", additionally the Four-Star Ball represents him being from Generation 4 and being the 4th Pokemon NUZLOCKE male protagonist. **RYFUBA and LAKIGR are the only NUZLOCKE Protagonists that have the Four-Star Balls on their hats. *He is similar to Maqubi in the way they both gained their names by each Grant, Lani, and Kirran choosing a syllable and combining them into a single word. Category:Pokemon Category:Platinum Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Team Four Star Category:Blue-Haired Characters Category:Weirdos